creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Report: Charles S. Granger Incident
Internal Memo: 41682-CSG Reporting Officer: Lt. Colonel REDACTED JSOC Date: 2 February 1990 As per the request of Major General REDACTED of JSOC, I have compiled a summary of the events of 23-24 March 1989. The following timeline of events are gathered from the various reports of Staff Sgt. REDACTED, Captain REDACTED, Lieutenant REDACTED, Seaman REDACTED based out of Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson and Commander REDACTED as well as various members of the USS Chancellorville (CG-62). ---- 2330 HRS: Large scale storm accompanied by a light fog gathers within Prince William Sound in the Gulf of Alaska. USS Chancellorville (CG-62) is on routine patrol maintaining security within United States territorial waters. 0100 HRS: Long range radar installations at Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson as well as radar aboard USS Chancellorville registered a large contact appearing suddenly in Prince William Sound. USS Chancellorville being 31 miles away responds by deploying a single Seahawk LAMPS helicopter flown by Captain REDACTED to investigate. Commander REDACTED of USS Chancellorville as well as Staff Sgt. REDACTED of radar station at Join Base Elmendorf-Richardson presently of opinion that contact may be a PLA or Russian Federation ballistic missile submarine with size distortion due to unknown interference from the severe weather. 0133 HRS: Seahawk arrives at site of radar contact. Pilot radios back contact is what appears to be a derelict cargo freighter, MT Charles S. Granger. Cursory check of vessel name returns nothing. Captain REDACTED attempted radio contact with bridge of MT Charles S. Granger receiving no response. As this Seahawk had not lifted off with personnel to insert a landing party Captain REDACTED proceeds to return to USS Chancellorville. 0158 HRS: First Seahawk successfully returns to USS Chancellorville. Second Seahawk flown by Lieutenant REDACTED takes off to insert a landing party onto MT Charles S. Granger to investigate. Six man Rapid Response Team GAMMA composed of PO1 J. M. Burnside, PO2 R. Hauser, Sn. H. L. Walker, Sn. P. Murphy, Sn. C. Richardson, and Sn. REDACTED on board with standing orders to board MT Charles S. Granger, locate crew, and ascertain situation of vessel as well as circumstances behind its abrupt arrival. Team GAMMA armed with M4 Carbines, ammunition loadout of 8 magazines as well as PASGTs. 0228 HRS: Second Seahawk arrives at MT Charles S. Granger. Team GAMMA fast ropes onto deck of vessel. Captain REDACTED remains in a pattern around MT Charles S. Granger to provide rapid extraction should vessel become structurally compromised. Team GAMMA divides into two 3 man search teams. PO1 Burnside, Sn. Walker and Sn. Richardson compose ALPHA. PO2 Hauser, Sn. Murphy, and Sn. REDACTED compose BRAVO. ALPHA proceeds below deck to sweep for crew members and to ascertain situation. BRAVO proceeds to search superstructure and secure bridge of MT Charles S. Granger for crew and any available intelligence. 0235 HRS: Both ALPHA and BRAVO report that interior of MT Charles S. Granger is far newer than exterior of vessel would suggest. Implication is that vessel was intentionally disguised as derelict. PO1 Burnside compares interior to Arleigh Burke class vessels. BRAVO continues sweep of superstructure, reporting identically new interior features. 0253 HRS: BRAVO reaches bridge having found no sign of crew. Based on bridge records BRAVO reports MT Charles S. Granger is an unregistered vessel of American origin. 0257 HRS: ALPHA reports internal tanks of vessel have been substantially modified into a "laboratory type setting". 0302 HRS: ALPHA reports signs of combat. Bullet holes and signs of grenade detonations. BRAVO remains on bridge. 0307 HRS: ALPHA reports fresh blood pools on floor as well as fresh blood streaks on walls and ceiling. 0315 HRS: ALPHA makes contact with single member of crew hidden in bathroom stall. PO1 Burnside reports crewmember is alive but catatonic. Crew member had defecated and urinated upon himself and had what appeared to be "claw mark type injuries". ALPHA attempts to question crew member but cannot elicit any response. 0318 HRS: ALPHA reports contacts. Gunfire is audible over radio. ALPHA requests immediate support from BRAVO. Last message from ALPHA is from PO1 Burnside who states "Jesus Christ what the fuck are those?". 0323 HRS: BRAVO arrives at last known location of ALPHA. PO2 Hauser reports that "pieces of ALPHA are all over the fucking walls." Another member of BRAVO audibly heard vomiting. 0324 HRS: BRAVO reports contact. Gunfire audible over radio. PO2 Hauser orders full retreat. 0326 HRS: PO2 Hauser reports over radio that Sn. Murphy was "ripped the fuck apart". An explosion, presumably an M67 fragmentation grenade, is heard. PO2 Hauser is then heard to say "Jesus it didn't do shit" followed by more gunfire. 0330 HRS: Captain REDACTED reports visual contact with remaining elements of BRAVO. Captain REDACTED reports BRAVO are firing at "hunched over spindly fuckers and some sort of runny shit flowing on the deck". (Note: whatever the liquid that the "runny shit" mentioned by Captain REDACTED was, in the After Action Report, Captain REDACTED insisted it was unaffected by the rain pouring onto the deck of the vessel. 0332 HRS: Captain REDACTED brings his Seahawk into position just above the deck of MT Charles S. Granger to facilitate extraction of remainder of BRAVO. Sn. REDACTED is first aboard Seahawk. PO2 Hauser attempts to board Seahawk but before he is able to get close enough Captain REDACTED and Sn. REDACTED witness the liquid like substance engulf and dissolve his legs. As PO2 Hauser was being liquified the thin and hunched over creatures rapidly fell upon PO2 Hauser and began clawing large pieces of flesh out of his body. At this point Captain REDACTED lifted off on a return flight to the USS Chancellorville. 0340 HRS: Commander REDACTED orders a missile strike on the MT Charles S. Granger. Twelve BGM-109 Tomahawk cruise missiles are launched at the MT Charles S. Granger. 0342 HRS: MT Charles S. Granger sinks below the surface. 0355 HRS: Commander REDACTED personally debriefs Sn. REDACTED 0407 HRS: Joint Chiefs receive report on incident involving MT Charles S. Granger. Quarantine ordered for Sn. REDACTED and all personnel who have had physical contact with him. Bridge crew of USS Chancellorville proceeds to seal Commander REDACTED and Sn. REDACTED into debriefing room. 0450 HRS: A Seahawk from REDACTED lands on the USS Chancellorvile. A HazMat team deploys and retrieves Commander REDACTED and Sn. REDACTED. They were last seen being placed aboard the Seahawk in clear hard plastic "coffin like" containers. On orders from REDACTED the incident is classified CNWDI. 0530 HRS: Incident redesignated as an oil spill. Exxon Valdez is sailed aground in Prince William Sound to provide plausibility. A smaller tanker proceeds to dump crude oil along the coast for media/civilian consumption. Personnel from REDACTED are tasked with neutralizing any hazardous material that may have survived destruction of MT Charles S. Granger as well as collecting any remains of vessel for disposal. The records of Team GAMMA personnel KIA are amended to state that the dead personnel were killed in training accidents which left their bodies unrecoverable. Conclusion: Incident was successfully contained and disguised. Cleanup of REDACTED was largely successful and no signs of REDACTED can be found in the coastal water or groundwater of the Alaskan coast. Continual monitoring of incident site is recommended to ensure any trace amounts of REDACTED survived decontamination procedures. The effect of REDACTED, if introduced into the foodchain of mainland Alaska, would undoubtedly be catastrophic. Research on REDACTED will be moved to a more stable location, most likely the REDACTED in REDACTED. Clearly more stringent security and containment protocol must be developed upon however before any research on the project can be allowed to continue. Category:Military Category:Monsters Category:Reality